official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Muddy Puddles
Muddy Puddles is the first episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis It's raining and Peppa is sad because she can't play outside. Plot One morning Peppa and George are sadly watching the rain outside. They wish to go out and play, and when the rain suddenly stops, Peppa asks Daddy Pig if they can. After he allows it they hurriedly run outside and Peppa starts jumping on a small mud puddle until Mummy Pig stops her and reminds her that she must wear her boots, then reveals she brought them with her. After changing, Peppa resumes jumping in the puddle. George runs by to join her, but Peppa reminds him that he has to wear his boots too; so he runs back into the house to grab them and change. Which makes Peppa very happy, because she likes to watch over George. When he returns they resume jumping until Peppa suggests they go to look for more. They jump in super tiny puddles, large puddles, and an even bigger mud puddle. But before George can jump into it, Peppa tells him to wait because she needs to make sure it's safe enough for him. In the process she accidentally splashes him with mud and he starts to cry until she reminds him that it is only mud. Which calms him down before he jumps into the puddle to splash Peppa. At first she seems displeased, but then they both end up falling back and begin to splash and roll in the mud. After a while they decide to run inside and show Daddy Pig; who teases them by trying to guess just what the two of them were doing. After he guesses, he then suggests to them that they get cleaned up before Mummy Pig spots the mess. Peppa then asks if they can all go out to play and Daddy Pig agrees. After cleaning, Peppa, George, Mummy, and Daddy all change into their boots and head outside to play in the mud. They all jump in it until Daddy Pig falls over; momentarily worrying them all until Peppa points out it is only mud, and they all start to laugh. Characters Main Characters *Peppa (debut) *George (debut) Supporting Characters *Mummy Pig (debut) *Daddy Pig (debut) Trivia * This is the first episode in the entire series. * This is the first episode where George cries. However, it sounds different here unlike other episodes. Transcript ''To view the transcript, click here. '' Gallery Muddy Puddles 001.PNG Muddy Puddles 002.PNG Muddy Puddles 003.PNG Muddy Puddles 004.PNG Muddy Puddles 005.PNG Muddy Puddles 006.PNG Muddy Puddles 007.PNG Muddy Puddles 008.PNG Muddy Puddles 009.PNG Muddy Puddles 010.PNG Muddy Puddles 011.PNG Muddy Puddles 012.PNG Muddy Puddles 013.PNG Muddy Puddles 014.PNG Muddy Puddles 015.PNG Muddy Puddles 016.PNG Muddy Puddles 017.PNG Muddy Puddles 018.PNG Muddy Puddles 019.PNG Muddy Puddles 020.PNG Muddy Puddles 021.PNG Muddy Puddles 022.PNG Muddy Puddles 023.PNG Muddy Puddles 024.PNG Muddy Puddles 025.PNG Muddy Puddles 026.PNG Muddy Puddles 027.PNG Muddy Puddles 028.PNG Muddy Puddles 029.PNG Muddy Puddles 030.PNG Muddy Puddles 031.PNG Muddy Puddles 032.PNG Muddy Puddles 033.PNG Muddy Puddles 034.PNG Muddy Puddles 035.PNG Muddy Puddles 036.PNG Muddy Puddles 037.PNG Muddy Puddles 038.PNG Muddy Puddles 039.PNG Muddy Puddles 040.PNG Muddy Puddles 041.PNG Muddy Puddles 042.PNG Muddy Puddles 043.PNG Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes